memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ira Steven Behr/iramsn.txt
Star Trek: Continuum Chat With Ira Steven Behr - Sept. 30, 1997 --------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks to Wayne Chu for providing us with this! Welcome to STAR TREK: CONTINUUM, the site for tonight's chat with Ira Steven Behr. We are coming to you LIVE from Paramount Studios in Hollywood. Your host for tonight's chat is Guy Vardaman, Producer for STAR TREK: CONTINUUM. Typing for Ira Steven Behr is Mike Mistovich. Ira, on behalf of STAR TREK: CONTINUUM, I'd like to welcome you to our chat tonight.. It's great to be here!! DJData19 asks: Are the rumors of a DS9 character being killed during a Dominion attack founded? Yes. One of the recurring characters will not survive the retaking of the station. Instead of flowers, please send extra viewers. Greg_Magnus asks: Were a fan of Star Trek when you were growing up? Yes. I don't think I missed an episode of the original series. Though, like most fans, I was disappointed with season three. I think the show that really won me over was "Charlie X". When I lived in Malibu, Robert Walker, Jr. ran a store there. I used to see him on occasion. I used to think: "Oh my God, it's Charlie X. But I never watch the show in repeats. And except for going to the movies when they were released, I didn't think much about Star Trek in the intervening years. DJData19 asks: Whenever the show does end, will the final episode try to be all-encompassing like TNG, or a focus on Sisko as the emissary, like the premiere was? What would you like to see happen? When the show ends, at the conclusion of year 15, we will try to wrap up as many loose ends as possible. With nine regular characters and about 17 recurring characters, we'll need about a season to do that. But that's the plan, at least as of now. DJData asks: As far as the fleshing out of characters, when do you feel the series began to flourish and step out from the shadows of TNG? Obviously working on the show is different than watching the show. I never felt we were in the shadows of TNG. I think we're very different shows. Personally, I don't think TNG was a character-based show. And after seven years and two movies, I think most people would be hard-pressed to really describe some of those characters. I think that we've done more with the recurring characters in DS9, as far as making them full-bodied, interesting people than we ever got to do with TNG. But, again, I don't think that was the emphasis of that particular series. ShellieTribble asks: Would u say Hi to everyone in the Starfleet lounge chat? Hello to everyone in the Starfleet Lounge! I'll take a Blackhole... make it a double! Greg_Magnus asks: Who are your favorite authors? I take books very seriously... I collect books, so I have a fairly long list. I recommend any of these authors... reading their books will improve your life and your mind: Beckett, Faulkner, Celine, Cormac, McCarthy... Phillip K. Dick, J.G. Ballard, Tim Powers... Dellilo... L. Shepard... that should get you started. We see all your questions. Please send your question only once. Sending your question multiple times does not increase the chances that we'll use it. DJData19 asks: How do you feel Rick Berman has handled the franchise since Roddenberry's death? Between DS9, Voyager and the movies he's given the fans many different ways to enjoy the franchise. I think Gene would appreciate all that he's done to keep the franchise alive. In fact, one of the few things that Rick hasn't been involved with, is my latest book, "Legends of the Ferengi" by Pocket Books... co-written by Robert Hewitt Wolfe. Without a doubt, it is the funniest Star Trek book ever written... not that there's been much competition. LarryN asks: Ira, the Legends of the Ferengi is great: a new way to use a book to expand show bakground by a "creator." Any of the tales turning up in futures epsiodes? What about another book? Little things that are mentioned in the book are bound to pop up on the show. In fact, one already has... the Marauder Mo, Quark's boyhood toy, came directly out of the book. As far as there being another book, it's a lot of work and I really do prefer to concentrate on DS9. LarryNHost asks: Ira, as a NY'er, how did you get to be such a big Western fan, esp. of the Alamo? As a Bronx boy, I sometimes felt I was living in Fort Apache. So being a fan of the Western isn't as far-fetched as it may sound. As for the Alamo, I've always had a fascination for the losing side. A heroic loss is always more interesting than a win in my twisted brain. You can read in anything you like in terms of DS9. Alan Cooper asks: Many people have questioned the motivations of bringing Worf onto DS9, i.e. it was ONLY to get ratings etc. etc. etc. How do you respond to them? Obviously, one of the reasons Worf was brought on the show was to increase the ratings. Afterall, they call it show "business". But if we did not feel that Worf would've brought something to the party, we never would've done it. Sometimes business decisions and artistic decisions can ride the same wave. mrben2 asks: When will your book "Legends of the Ferengi" be released? The book is already in release. If you cannot find it in your neighborhood, move to another one. If you cannot find it in your state, move to another state. You need this book!! You will like this book. FIND THIS BOOK! Werewindle asks: Many fans that I have chatted with have wondered why Worf's son, Alexander, didn't show up with him on the station. Are there any plans to include him in the future? Yes. You will be seeing Alexander more than once this season. The new actor who is playing him is quite wonderful. Marc Worden is his name. I think he's going to be very popular. Between him and J.G. Hertzler (who plays Martok), I think it's obvious that there's still life in those Klingons afterall. Scott S asks: What are the chances of there being a ST:DS9 movie? Right now, I don't think the chances are all that good. Of course, I think it would be a wonderful idea. Deep Space Nine in Panavision... what a concept! Maybe if the fans starting writing into Paramount demanding that a DS9 feature be made, it would have some effect. Paramount Pictures, 5555 Melrose Avenue, Hollywood, CA 90038. Of course, you can take that same energy and buy a few copies of "Legends of the Ferengi". Either way, I love ya! TBone asks: Are Worf and Dax really going to get married? Yes. Wait until you see the dress. I bet you had no idea that Michael Dorn had such beautiful legs. SiskoKid asks: Will this be the last season of Deep Space Nine? I suppose it's possible. But right now, this being September 30, 1997, I would say there's a very good chance we'll do a seventh season. But I would like to say that if we don't I would not consider that, in any way, a failure. Six seasons for a TV show is pretty amazing. And this idea that a seventh season is mandatory seems to me to be somewhat greedy. As I said, I think the chances are very good that we'll go seven. quark asks: mr behr when does the new season of ds9 start ps i love the show We're chatting with Ira Steven Behr, Executive Producer on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. We will try to answer as many questions as possible. Please do not post your question more than once. The new season starts this week. Check local listings in your area. As for your loving of the show, we love ya right back. Keinbert asks: What do you think of the Star Trek Experience in Vegas? Believe it or not, I go to Las Vegas frequently. It is one of those bizarre cities that speak 'America' to me. To think of Vegas and Star Trek in the same breath is enough to make my head explode with righteous joy. Now, if only they could get Frank Sinatra Jr. to be the host, that would be Nirvana. Few people know that the true pilot episode of DS9 was the movie "Ocean's Eleven". And if you watch the DS9 pilot ("Emissary") on one TV and "Ocean's Eleven" on another TV you'll be amazed by what you'll find. Brian Blackmore (TR1SPY) asks: The Ferengi started out as rather lethal in ST:TNG. Now they are almost used as galactic comic relief. Do you agree with their transformation? I think I'm not saying anything out of school by telling you that the idea of lethal Ferengi was kind of a bust. The Ferengi are not the Klingons or the Romulans. They were minor villians at best. I don't really see them as galactic comic relief. To me, they're the closest thing to 20th century hew-mons. Keinbert asks: How long does it take to write an episode Usually we write the story in one or two days. Then the writing staff meets to break the story down into an outline... this usually takes two or three days. Then we usually write a script in seven to ten days. It's very intensive. There are times I wish we could relax and take a month, but that's not television. At the same time, as we're writing the scripts, we're also producing the series (ie: casting sessions, production meetings, visits to my therapist, etc.). It's a full life. And I'm getting older by the second. DJ asks: I can't beleive I'm talking with you. Is there any way that you would be able to e-mail My sister so she beleives that I talked with you She is a BIG fan of Deep Space Nine. What I love about the Internet is this 'thread of paranoia' that seems to be a part of its life's blood. I feel your pain... let it rain. I can only say I am who I say I am. Though at times when I'm tired, I will look in the mirror and, to my horror, see Hans Beimler. DJData19 asks: How often do you attend conventions? Do you enjoy them? If you are in the Milwaukee area in August, you could hit GenCon, a four-day con devoted not just to sci-fi, but to gaming as well...previous guests I have met personally have included Garrett Wang and Walter Koenig...whaddya think? I have only attended a handful of conventions. The truth is, I don't think the majority of fans care much about talking to the people behind the scenes. I mean, this is understandable, though I do think I am as attractive as Terry Farrell. I'd have to agree. :-) I feel part of my duties as an Executive Producer is to promote the show. I really enjoy working on DS9. And I can't think of much that I wouldn't do for it. So as Dickens wrote in "David Copperfield", "Barkis is willing" but if I was a fan I'd rather see Nana Visitor. Ramses asks: What exactly does an executive producer do? Basically, my job is to keep pipeline of scripts active so that the monster TV camera doesn't eat us while we're not looking. But, like I said earlier, I also make many of the decisions that go into the day to day production of the series. It's a job involving detail work, from approving costumes to viewing dailies and giving my comments on the rough cut of each episode. RobertO asks: Your bio says you turned down a playwright scholarship in NY to go out to LA for films & TV. Was that a big risk for you? Actually, it was a scholarship to Brandeis University. I don't know if it was a risk, but it certianly changed my life. For a few years, I kind of drifted around... worked in market research and did many of the things I will tell my children not to do. But I don't regret the decision. I had a fear of winding up an academic. And though I do like the thought of, one day, teaching, to have done it from the time I was 25 would not have given me the satisfaction I get playing here at Paramount. brian_blackmore (TR1SPY) asks: Between the holodeck, time travel , parallel universes, and "sub-conscious dream" episodes, Star Trek writers have a lot of easy outs in terms of plot structure that I believe they abuse sometimes and strain credulity. Any comments or questions on how to write disciplined stories without relying so heavily on these plot devices? As I've said before, I think DS9 is a character-driven show. I'm not knocking plots... obviously they're necessary. But if we have to go to a holodeck or time travel, etc. in order to have an arena in which to develop character, I have no problem with that. And in terms of straining credulity I have one word for you: 'Beam me up, Scotty.' Keinbert asks: What do you do to be inspired when you write? That's a great question. So here's the not-so-great answer. When you're writing for television, you don't have time to be inspired. You have to get the work done. Or, to put it another way, what inspires me most of all is fear, loathing, and the ever-present sense of failure. The cameras keep rolling, so we have to keep writing. Or as a very wise man once said: 'Necessity is the mother of invention.' Seriously though, the other thing that inspires me is reading a good book. I love words, sentences, paragraphs. There are times I wish I could play an instrument or sing or paint, but unfortunately I can't do any of those things. I'm a true idiot-savant. There's one thing that I'm good at... make that two things... one of them is writing. Ted Nichols asks: For someone wanting to be obtain the same amount of success as you what would you reccommend? YOU ARE GREAT, One of the best Truly, LLAP! You have to love what you do. You have to have the guts of a bandit. You have to be prepared for some serious setbacks. You've got to keep perspective. You've got to care a lot, and ultimately you can't be afraid to not fucking care at all. To quote Bob Dylan: 'There is no success like failure... and failure is no success at all.' If you can remember that, if you can believe that paradox, you'll be okay. Ted Nichols asks: Are you good friends with Michael and Denise Okuda? What all do they do for DS9? I think Michael and Denise are two incredibly-talented people. They're also hard core fans. And though it's easy at times to think of the fans as just being a pain, Michael and Denise are a constant reminder to me that fans are cool, too. As far as the work they do for the show... ask them. I hear they go to all the conventions. lhp asks: Your villians are 3-dimensional. Is this always intentional? Absolutely. Gul Dukat, Weyoun, The Female Shapeshifter, Damar... these are all great characters... and wonderful characters to write for. It's especially gratifying for me to have been a fan of Jeff Combs ("Weyoun") for a number of years. And then to be able to hire him to do the show and find out that he's a great guy as well as a talented actor. It's this kind of thing that makes all the long hours worthwhile. Greg_Magnus asks: Gene Roddenberry's "vision" is a subject much discussed by Trek fans. What is your interpertation of Roddenberry's vision? I think the question has its answer contained within it. I see my job as interpreting Gene's vision. Gene gave us the 24th Century. He gave us the knowledge that the human race will not only survive, but also prosper. But that's a pretty broad vision. And what I want to do is take that idea and study it. In other words, in "The Maquis Part II" I had Sisko say that Earth is a paradise but that it's easy to be a saint in paradise. To me, DS9 isn't about paradise. And the fact that Gene Roddenberry's human race can exist there and struggle there and try to make that little part of the galaxy a better place, is a positive view of the future. But within that positive view, there's a lot of pain, suffering, disappointment and death. None of those things I find to be in conflict with Gene's vision. He was a creative man. And I think it's sad that there's a segment of the audience that seems determined to paint him narrower than he was. Ted Nichols asks: What is your most embarassing moment, since you've been involved with DS9? I guess the most embarassing moment which has now lasted about six years, would have to be the ever-shrinking ratings. At least this used to bother me quite a bit. Actually, now I've become perversely attuned to it. I find that DS9 is a cult within a cult... or perhaps 'cult' is a bad word in today's environment... oh well, you know what I mean. Everyone wants to be loved by as many people as possible. And it took me a long time to realize that DS9 was not going to be to everyone's taste. I think TNG proved confusing to all of us. Star Trek suddenly became a mainstream entity. Where the original series was a fringe show, TNG was much more viewer friendly. It was a very safe, very clean show. There was no real threat that its characters could not handle. It was, indeed, an easy show to embrace. DS9 has always been quirkier. It doesn't necessarily make you feel that all is right with the world... it is not Connecticut. Trey asks: I would also like to say that I respect and appreciate how you have made DS9 a unique part of the Star Trek universe. In fact, DS9 was what rekindled my interest in Star Trek. There are many out there, a few of whom I know personally, that don't like the direction that you, the producers have taken this show? Do these kind of opinions discourage you in any way, or do you take it in stride like I do? Thanks for the enjoyable past 5 years! I know in the past I've said things that have made it sound like I have a contentious relationship with the fans... I don't think that's accurate. But I do believe that trying to please the many diverse types of fans that make up the DS9 audience would be a futile task. There are fans that only like the action shows... there are fans that like the Bajoran shows... fans that like the Klingon shows... fans that only like the lesbian shows... fans that only like the shows that feature SPAM... There is no way we can please them all. Again, this is not like TNG which basically did the same kind of show (ie: exploration, exploring strange, new whatevers) each week. So basically, we have had to make the decision that we (meaning the writer/producers) are going to guide the show. It doesn't mean that we don't want to please the fans, or we don't hear the fans... but it does mean that we can't let the fans unduly influence us, because if we did we run the risk of only doing lesbian shows and then stations might cancel us. WSHart asks: Do you ever get a chance, or even care, to watch the "competition" like B5 or XFiles or even Voyager -- or Herc & Xena? The fact is I'd rather read a book or watch a laser disc then watch television. This sounds pretentious, I know, but it's the truth. But if I did watch a TV show, it definitely would not be any of those mentioned above. I spend my life thinking about DS9, science fiction, space opera, whatever you want to call it, and watching Herc or Xena is not my idea of relaxing. Alan Cooper asks: I've noticed, as you said, that all of the characters on DS9 have gone through massive changes character-wise. Bashir went from a somewhat annoying glory hound to a great character, and Rom went from being a nobody to being a major character. Were these transistions at all planned, or do you feel your way along as you go? I don't know if you can say they were planned... but I do think that from the very beginning of the series, the writers have been very interested in exploring the characters. So, I guess you could say that we do feel our way as we go along. But at least we know we're on a road we want to travel. Keinbert asks: Do you like villians more than heroes? That's a little simple. I think I like characters who surprise me, and I think DS9 is full of those. The one thing I will say about the villians of DS9, they're much more verbal than the heroes which makes them a lot of fun to write. They can spew words with great elan. And I sure as hell don't look like Paul Schaffer... get your eyes checked! Keinbert asks: How many episodes do you write a year? Usually I'll co-write about eight a year and rewrite a bunch of others without taking credit. This year has been especially busy and I think I've written or rewritten six out of the first ten episodes. Of course I would've written more if I didn't have that Letterman gig. Chris Fisher asks: You have writen many Episodes, which are you're favorite, and will you be doing more? It's a tough question. Among those that I have a special fondness for: "The Nagus", "Past Tense", "Call to Arms" and "Duet". "Duet" was a rewrite that I did with Peter Allan Fields... it still ranks up there as one of my favorite Star Trek moments. Alan Cooper asks: Are there any episodes in particular that you wish you could go back and refine further? Obviously my first response is: ALL OF THEM. On a TV schedule there's always room for improvement. But if I had to choose one, it would have to be "Let He Who is Without Sin". It was supposed to be a show that looked at 24th Century morals and sexuality. We pretty much failed on both counts. Trey asks: With the Dominion war going on, and the crew being separated, does it make it difficult at times to give all the characters enough "screen time"? Doing the six episode arc was VERY difficult. Keeping all the characters serviced was a tap dance that seemed to go on forever. But I think the end result is worthwhile. Ultimately it'll be the fans that will let us know if it is or not. Ted Nichols asks: What is your favorite Motto or Quote? It's from the Beckett novel, "The Unnameable": 'I can't go on. You must go on. I'll go on.' Scott S asks: What are the chances of Rom and Leeta having a child? As of two weeks ago, Max Grodenchick and Chase Masterson are still arguing whether or not Rom and Leeta have had sex yet. So I think a child is a bit premature. Personally, I'm leaning toward Max's point of view. Rom may be an idiot, but he's not that big of an idiot. Dax asks: All I have to say is the season premiere was amazing...and I hope you have a big wedding planned for Worf and Dax ;) Thank you. And indeed we do. Kes asks: Have you ever, or would you ever consider doing a cameo appearance on the show? Actually, I play Morn. Marc Shephard is just an actor I've hired to confuse the fans at conventions. ... but don't tell anyone... ... it's a secret... LarryN asks: Have you ever dallied with the idea of having Q, or even Vash, back on the station? Or any other "old" guest roles? I don't forsee Q being back on the show. To me, his relationship with Picard was gold. And I don't think we can top it. As for Vash, I'd like to see her back but so far inspiration has not struck. Starfleet7 asks: What is your new book about? "Legends of the Ferengi" is a compendium of stories, folklore, songs, articles, obituaries and outright lies that explain and define various Rules of Acquistions. Read this book and you may not increase your profit margin (or mine for that matter) but you will smile. And afterall, what could be better than a smile. :) If you don't believe me, ask Red Skelton... oh, you can't... he's dead. So I guess you'll just have to take my word for it. Locutus asks: I just wanted to say that I started watching DS9 in its fourth season and I have been in love ever since. I think you guys are doing a wonderful job and especially you Ira. I personally think that DS9 is better than TNG. Let the insults fly. But really you guys do a superb job and I wish you good luck on many more seasons of wonderful shows. :-) Your insight, wit and superior intellect are beacons that light the darkness that surround so much of our lives here at the end of the 20th Century. I know I speak for all of us, not only on Star Trek but at Paramount, Melrose Avenue, Greater Los Angles, Southern California, the Western United States, and the United States Postal Service when I say to you: Good night and God bless.... oh no... that was Red Skelton, not me. I thought he was dead. I must've been thinking about Burgess Meredith. Alan Cooper asks: Being completely honest, what are the chances of a fan's script/story idea being used in DS9? At this point, DS9 is closed to outside submissions. At best, the show's only going to go for another year and a half and the backlog is already huge. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I'm afraid that's where we're at. Berserker asks: Is there really an episode about Morn? And will he speak, or will it be some sort of dream thing where he doesn't talk at all? There will be an episode about Morn in which much will be learned about our favorite barfly. But you won't be hearing it from him. lhp asks: I love Moogie. Is she coming back this year? Moogie will be back this year. Andrea Martin was going to reprise the role, but had to drop out at the last minute. kinloks V asks: Ira, thank you so much for spending your valuable time with us here on CONTINUUM! I look forward to this new season of DS9 (it kicks Voyager butt, BTW!) and want to know if you find it a challenge to make your episodes accessible to a casual viewer who may not know the rich detail and background on the world you've created? You've touched on a problem that has given me pause for the last two years. DS9 can seem daunting to a new viewer. Unlike most TV shows, we do tend to build on what's come before. But I do believe, or at least want to believe, that the individual episodes are entertaining enough to pull a viewer in. Once we get them interested, there are many ways (videos, reruns, etc.) for them to catch up. Gleknar asks: How tall are you? I am a giant who doth bestride the world like a Colossus. Bones1701 asks: Is it just me, or have you purposefully been getting old TOS guest stars on DS9? Like space hippie Adam for the general in Little Green Men. We tried to get Robert Walker Jr. this year but he's not interested in renewing his acting career.\ I am trying to get Iggy Pop on the show. I know he wasn't on the original series, but I just want to give a plug to Iggy. Afterall, Iggy truly does bestride the world like a Colossus. If he does do the show, he'll be playing a Vorta. And I, for one, would be very happy. ItsAMystique asks: Ira: Do you intend to beat Geri Ryan's three hour plus CONTINUUM chat record? If so let me know so I can order in dinner. Thanks. Thank you, and drive home safely. I guess this is as good a time to call it quits. My kids are waiting for me to put them to bed. My wife is waiting to hear me complain about my day. This has been a real pleasure. The guys here at Star Trek Continuum have been great. The questions have exceeded my expectations. We hope to give you the best season of DS9 yet. If we fail, it won't be through lack of trying. Keep watching... and read a goddam book once in a while (even if it's not one of mine). And finally, yes this really is me! :) We'd like to thank Ira Steven Behr for joining us here tonight. We're looking forward to the upcoming exciting season of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine! Thank you all very much for participating in tonight's Special Event Remember to watch the season premiere of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine this week. Check your local listings for day and time. Copyright © 1997 by Paramount Pictures. All Rights Reserved. Behr, Ira Steven